The monitoring of telephone calls for commands such as voice commands or DTMF commands in packet switched networks requires that the packets being transmitted be collected in a buffer, decompressed, decoded, processed by the monitoring equipment, encoded, recompressed, and retransmitted in the direction of the receiving equipment. Such multiple compressions/decompressions is referred to as tromboning or hairpinning and increases the latency of voice heard at the receiving end of the call, which results in increased delays when having a voice conversation over such a network.
It would be desirable to monitor telephone calls in a packet switched network in a way that does not suffer from these disadvantages.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.